


正确的爱

by SweetWilliam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 不过，回头想想，他从没想过自己会和一名男孩在一起，一个年幼到一日三餐仍要去吃Lucky Charms*，却足够成熟到能进行口♩交，并乐于被♩操的十四岁男孩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

那时正值夏末，天气湿热，不过到了晚上，气候转凉时吹拂而过的微风则很舒爽—托尼在室外，他的阳台上，坐在那把昂贵的白椅子上啄饮波本，城市灯光和纽约的高楼被尽收眼底，他半阖着双眼，几近入睡，但他却做不到。  
他不能入睡。在他做下那些事后。

为了提醒他的错误，他感到肩膀上传来一阵轻柔的触碰，而托尼甚至没为此退缩，他转过头颅立即遇上了彼得的惺忪睡眼，红润脸颊和凌乱的头发，他看上去有些迷惑。  
托尼把手放在自己的肩膀上引那男孩绕向前方，直到他面对自己，不用他再次吩咐彼得就已经坐上他的大腿—无辜而又纯洁，在他把头枕在宽阔的肩膀时，把自己慵懒地蜷缩在托尼的胸前和腿间。  
男人把一只手臂环过他的脊背，手掌伸进对方穿着的那件蓝色运动衫之下，感受那温暖，柔软的肌肤颤动，彼得扭动着靠近，将一只手占有性地放在他的胸前，托尼扭头亲吻他的侧脸和棕色的发丝。  
“甜心。”  
“我醒后你不在那儿，”彼得呢喃着，话中混杂着风声。  
“我需要喝一杯，”他在喝下另一小口前，举起杯以强调他的保证，“你太重啦。”

男孩被逗得轻笑，然后抬起头注视着他，“你把我留在那里就像是留个累赘。”  
斯塔克张开嘴，俯身用他的鼻子游戏般爱抚着男孩，“对不起。”  
彼得轻哼着，露齿一笑，“我喜欢这个。”  
“看出来了，”他扬起眉毛点了点头。  
另一位翻了翻眼睛接着向下看去，就在他再次带着坏笑看向托尼，并很快从他手中抢过杯子前，棕色的小圆脑袋落在托尼手上正拿着盛满酒液的杯上轻嗅了下。  
说实话，托尼甚至不能反对——他怎么能？在他们所做过的事之后，在他的卧室中，在他的床上，他对彼得的身体都做了些什么；所以，让他尝一小口也不会让他们的备受批评的处境变得更糟，所以他只是靠在椅背上，饶有兴味地注视着彼得把酒送到嘴边，在露出一副苦相，还作呕地吐出舌头前短暂地品了品味道。  
男人向后一仰头放声大笑，轻拍彼得彼得的脊背。  
“你怎么能喝得下去这个？”彼得对他皱眉，把玻璃杯还给他，“太恶心了。”  
斯塔克耸耸肩叹了口气，眼睛望着眼前的建筑物，“你会习惯。我就是在你这个岁数开始喝酒的。”  
“你真是个坏榜样，先生，”男孩揶揄道，向前靠去玩笑般啃咬着托尼的脸颊。  
“你现在才发现？”  
彼得对着他微笑，嘴唇轻擦过他的胡茬，开始轻柔地亲吻他，追踪着他的下颌，接着则到了下颚—托尼允许自己在彼得亲吻他的嘴前又啜饮一口波本，又软又柔，而睡意则在其后，当一只小手攀上他的脖颈时。  
托尼在回吻时也许有点过于绝望，但他不愿承认，当他感到彼得很快分开自己的嘴唇，他们的舌头混乱地纠缠着。彼得的嘴唇对他来说感觉是那么小而堪怜，托尼几乎完全覆盖住他的嘴唇和部分下巴，他爱这个，他爱这该死的每一次，他爱在分离时注意到彼得半阖的双眼，他的双唇和下巴都被他的唾液所湿润。  
他极端病态地享受着自己要比男孩更加强壮和高大；以及他能如此轻而易举得到控制权，使得男孩总会服从。  
顷刻之后，彼得抽身而出，没有像之前那样淫糜地舔过托尼张开的嘴唇，反而是快速地站了起来，只剩托尼带着一脸轻微的迷茫的表情站在原处。  
“你要去哪里，小孩？”托尼咕哝着，伸手抓住他身后的运动裤，又放开了手。  
“哪儿也不去。”  
男孩冲着他羞怯地坏笑，然后转过身向前走了几步，直到他站在大玻璃前，在低头看向阳台和几米外荒凉的街道时手指紧握住栏杆。  
斯塔克心情愉快地重新跌进他的椅子，感觉自己是个变态（他是个变态吗？），在他咽下更多酒并热切地注视着他面前的身体，眼睛下流地逡巡在他的背部，和光裸纤瘦的大腿，柔软的棕发微微闪光，屁股只被彼得所穿着的贴身短裤所覆盖，紧贴在肌肉之上，那件卫衣显得他的后背如此小，几乎就是在邀请托尼的进入，不过他抵挡住了诱惑，宁可只在现在好好欣赏这个男孩，用以铭记。  
“你觉得我们离地面有多远？”彼得突然发问，在一分钟左右的沉默后，托尼直到现在才注意他在栏杆上斜靠的有些过火，他的前臂拄在其上直至重心前移到双脚离地。  
“小心，彼得，”托尼念叨着，看着他的脚趾戳碰着玻璃上的灰尘，头颅低垂在空气中，“帕克，我是认真的，”他更专注地说道，使得自己在椅中稍微坐直。  
男孩接下来便转过身，朝他露齿一笑，双臂又重靠回去，孩子气地伸出舌头，“你好无聊。”  
“这叫负责。”他纠正道—哈，他几乎要为这针对自己的讽刺性而笑出声。  
彼得就在这里，映衬着所有光华，被吹拂的鬈发散在风中，苍白的双腿笨拙地摆动着，深夜中外面灯光照射照他的双眼，用一种只可能是崇拜与爱慕的眼神凝视着托尼；他接着抬起一只腿，伸展到他能够到托尼的位置并开始重重地踢他的膝盖，他害羞地笑着，在托尼用一种伪装严厉的音调轻弹舌头，试着抓住他的脚时，他大笑着又踢了他。  
“小坏蛋，”男人说道，在他动身去抓男孩时有些酒液洒了出来。  
“你抓不到我。”  
“哈？”他抬起眉毛，在彼得发觉前便突然站起身快走几步，直到站在那男孩面前，他试着逃开可他紧紧抱着他的腰部，还开始笑闹般地啃咬他的颈子，大笑的声音使得他的心都沉在温暖里，那双小手也环在他的臂膀上。  
“停，”男孩上气不接下气，手推着托尼的头发好让他看向他。  
斯塔克照做，褐色的双眼凝视着他，红润的薄唇上漾出一抹笑意。他谨慎又缓慢地抬起手，直到它落在男孩的脸颊上，用拇指抚过它，用爱怜的眼神看着那形成的小小红晕，他俯身热切地轻啄过他的前额，对着他喃语道，“你很漂亮。”  
彼得笑了，环住他的后颈，一只腿缠上托尼的腰间，使他靠近自己，“我知道，”他舔向丰满的唇瓣。  
“你当然明白，”男人笑了，跟着他的唇，温软地继续这个吻，他知道这正是彼得所喜欢的，从容不迫地品味欣赏着他，当齿列擦过他的下唇，感受到在那其后的青春与柔情，在他们的舌头共同移动时，嗜咬着吞咽着，水声回荡在两人之间，彼得的小小呻吟几乎是不可察觉的，但他还是听到了。  
“托尼…”他热切地低语，露出个大大的笑容，稍微挪开一点身体看向他，“如果我们在这里做那个呢？”  
斯塔克在低头将自己埋在男孩的肩膀前，用一种空白的表情凝视着对方，他摇头晃脑，快活地放声大笑，再次看向那双无邪的眼睛，坏笑着，“我猜你这是看了太多黄片了？”  
“嘿！”彼得脸红了，轻扇了一下他的后脑勺，“别笑了，我说真的！”  
男人笑得更厉害了，又亲吻起他，“你这个下流的小坏种。”  
“停，”他拉长了最后一个字母的音调，尴尬地呻吟着，试试图从男人的紧箍中逃开，“我讨厌你，”他带着小小的微笑推挤着男人的胸膛。  
“你当然会了，”托尼喃喃道，抓住彼得大腿的后方重新拉近和自己的距离前；他啄吻着男孩的脸颊，看向他，“你真想这么做？”

男孩耸耸肩，害羞地向下看，“如果你想的话。”  
“嗨，”他轻声开口，“我想要你所想要的一切。”  
彼得温柔地笑了，然后点点头。  
“你那么想要？”托尼问道，血液已然沸腾，“你想我在这里操你？—在所有人眼前？”  
男孩的脸色变得惊恐，他立马扭头看向外面的风景，“有人能看见我们？”  
斯塔克翻了个白眼，亲吻他的颈侧，“我在开玩笑，小孩。”  
彼得红着脸懒懒地捶打他的胸膛，“讨厌鬼，”他孩子气地嘀咕着—上帝啊，这不该使托尼因这男孩的举止，匮乏的词汇量和不成熟的行为而变得更加喜爱他，更感到性致盎然。不过，是的，他是个罪人，可他没感到任何愧悔。  
“你想让我继续那样做吗？”托尼吻了吻彼得的唇，对着他呼吸激烈，“我也是真想这么做。”  
男孩迅速点了点头，紧紧抱住他的颈子。  
不过…尽管如此，托尼仍没有感到任何自责，他是没有任何道德感的疯子（显然从几周前起），享受着当他转过彼得的身体，然后继续今夜第二次会让托尼的思想趋向疯狂的举动—彼得看上去简直太美好了，高热的脸颊靠在栏杆上，当托尼在他的身体猛烈地冲撞时手指也紧握住栏杆，甜美的微弱呼吸声就如同风一般吹乱了他们的发。  
他希望将此认为是大错特错，但事实是，他知道这确实如此，因为这是在凌晨两点而Pete还有几个小时就得去上学，显而易见地他得逃学了，但托尼还是没机会感到糟糕，因为彼得和他同样糟糕地渴求于此  
以及，那晚是他们接续着色欲和贪婪欲求的开始。  
-

托尼想说从一开始，自从初次相遇彼此，他从未用下流的眼神观察过彼得；他真想说他起先曾是个好人，但不知怎么发现自己爱上了那个男孩，但—不是。  
从来都不是这样的。

他遇见彼得是在七月始，确切来说是在四号，托尼在他汉普顿的别墅里举办了一年一度的爱国派对，他甚至都不想出席，佩珀逼他必须露面，他真的只打算着让客人们在他宽大的后院中免费吃喝，他真的就这么盘算的，露出个勉强的微笑，说声嗨就回里屋给自己弄杯烈酒，然后从窗户向外遥望派对。  
可…他实在不能跟佩珀争。  
托尼也承诺了，不能摆张臭脸也不能给客人们造成伤害，当他不得不走来走去地迎接他们，在他们接触到客人前佩珀会咕哝上几句，当然她不需要对每个人都这么做，根本则是因为托尼太懒记不住，或是因为他没让女侍者把他的酒杯斟满而没心情记。  
他戴上彩色墨镜，就是为了藏住不时出现的白眼，当那些个“富裕”人群试着让他留下深刻印象。他实在是太累了，而在他看上去像是渐渐失去了寒暄兴致时，佩珀还会时不时地戳他手臂。上帝啊，这女人真是在这世上唯一个可以指使他的人了。  
佩珀恰好在某段时间里消失不见，这也正是托尼打算趁机溜走的时候，可当他刚走到别墅后门，一道声音阻止了他。  
“斯塔克先生！”  
托尼真真的暗叹了口气，然后转过身，在他认出那个接近他的男人前皱着眉头，当然会是他了，那人是本，在他公司里工作，为斯塔克产品制作机械零件。本.帕克不太适合这个世界，托尼的世界，那个包含着晚餐中的龙虾，汉普顿的派对和豪车—他只是个工厂工人（这也不是什么坏事）。他开沃尔沃97，穿普普通通的便装和旧鞋子，可佩珀坚持要邀请他，托尼也没有真反对过，因为这男人对他非常忠诚，会告诉他有谁在偷结构件，并且在本发现他的薪水支票高过本身工资时还好退回支票，托尼当然不会再接受。  
不过，本只不过是个好人，是一个托尼只会在自己参观结构件时才会跟他说两句，因为他在压力大的时候能开怀大笑，也因为他俩都对波本酒和扑克有着同样的热爱。  
“我说过多少次要你叫我托尼？”他也笑着走近男人，他注意到除他之外还有一位女士（那位紧挨他的迷人女士也早已露出亲切的微笑）。  
只有在工作场所，托尼。”另一个人张开双臂说道。  
托尼紧抱住他，拍了拍背，“我很高兴你能来。”  
“感谢邀请，”本微笑着，示意身边紧挨着他的那位女士,“这是我妻子。”  
“梅.帕克，很高兴见到你，”她微笑着伸出手。  
“我的荣幸，”他握了握她的手，“本总是在提起你。”  
“我希望是说的好事情，”梅轻笑。  
“大多时候，是的”托尼在另一个人玩笑般轻拍他的肩膀时露齿而笑。  
“还有，我也得向你介绍这一个，”本看向他和妻子的身后，“上这来，伙计，”接着一个男孩从本身后探出身子（托尼之前还真没注意到他在那里）棕眼睛紧张地打量着托尼，小手在互相摆弄着，“我侄子，”本骄傲地笑了，环住那男孩的肩膀。  
“当然，”斯塔克点点头，抬起他的手，“你叔叔之前提过你…”他拖长了音，期待这个男孩能说出他的名字，因为他现在实在想不起来，因为他只听本谈论过几次他的家庭。  
“彼-彼得，”男孩小声说道，在本肘推他时快速地抬起他的手，“很高兴见到你，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼握住他的手，在他们握手时对他那有点小紧张的口吃和晕红的双颊微笑着。  
“他有时会有点小害羞，”本轻笑着抚乱了他侄儿的头发。  
当彼得盯着他翻了个白眼，还用双臂抱胸时，斯塔克真忍不住偷笑了—好啊，他看上去还有点小脾气—斯塔克又看向本，伸手拍拍对方的肩膀，“你们两个为什么不陪我去喝点什么呢?”  
“当然可以，”本点头道，握住了他妻子的手。  
“彼得，这是我们的酒吧，”托尼指向那个雇有一个供应酒水的酒保的小吧台，然后转身指向一个放满了糖果，巧克力和纸杯蛋糕等佩珀为来客孩子们准备的宽阔桌子，“而，那则是你的去处。如果你喜欢的话，你也能进池子里玩。”  
男孩点点头，轻轻地笑了。  
“我们该怎么说？”梅看着他。  
“谢谢你，”彼得凝视了他一瞬，在他用充满希望和兴奋的眼神沉浸在前方的大水池和食品桌上前—哇哦，托尼真的非常享受那柔和，青春期时尖细的高音调嗓音，以及他直到现在才注意到那被牛仔短裤紧贴着的纤细大腿，就停留在膝盖上方，托尼也注意到他手臂上未遮掩的苍白肌肤，因为彼得只穿了件宽松的背心。  
他很好看，那小孩该死的漂亮，需要强调这点是因为只有寥寥几人会令托尼的眼睛留下深刻的视觉印象，彼得则是其中之一，那一双可爱的，小鹿般的无辜双眼，凌乱的鬈发在阳光下闪烁着灿灿金光，天哪，他那纤长而结实的躯体。  
托尼并没因自己如此打量而感到作呕—彼得现在多大？他确定他没超过十五—小而又小的男孩在彼得的叔叔和托尼交谈的时候，他的眼神开始神游，没注意到这个成年男人是如何注视他的侄子；托尼观察着他，彼得没穿上衣，绕着其他孩子奔跑，蹦跳，展示着湿漉漉的身体，和一名客人的小狗在草地上滚来滚去，享受着阳光，开心的大笑着，像是个在过圣诞节的孩子，以及，确实，他就是个孩子。  
可，托尼仍没感觉到恶心。

事实上，有一股深刻的兴奋与悸动在他体内涌动，所以这花了有一段时间才被他注意到，不过…彼得知道自己是被注视着的，他知道自己被人从远处欣赏，他用一种纯粹的方式展示着自己，棕褐色的眼睛有时会和托尼对视，而他甚至不敢体面地移开视线，见鬼，他在上下打量那男孩的身体，欣赏着他羞怯的微笑和当他再次将身体沉入水中的那抹晕红。  
这是属于他们二人之间的小小游戏，托尼凝视着年幼的四肢在周遭移动，他心烦意乱地从高脚杯中啄饮，任由酒液从喉中灼烧而过，就在彼得从远处朝他坏笑再转身和其他孩子们嬉戏时（上帝，嬉戏），彼得看上去那样小那样孩子气，樱桃红的双唇因舔舐着蓝莓棒棒糖而被蓝色的人工色素玷污的恰到好处。  
斯塔克独自起身离开，他选在本和梅在跟别人交谈时，像个疯子似的站在角落的屋檐下，靠在宽大的柱子上，躲避着太阳，不过这只不过是个能够更好地看清他今日所痴心对象的理由罢了（以及，在当时他不知道的是，他的钟情会持续月余不改）。

彼得注意到了他，他把前臂靠在池边斜沿上，在甩掉水珠让他的头发粘在额头上时，身体却漂浮在水池上，棕褐的眼睛在托尼帅气的姿势上逡巡，接着他咬了下嘴唇，把全身都浸入水下，只剩他那双眼睛和小小的头顶露在外面。  
托尼为那羞涩的举止而轻笑，再次将酒送至唇边，这可说是个合适的时机承认他扔掉了对佩珀的承诺，因为他已然感到醺醺醉意—接着彼得再次站起身，除开仍在水下的双腿外他的全部身体都靠在池边，他的身体曲线，噢，是如此的动人心魄，妙不可言，而那肌肤亦在艳阳下闪闪发光。并且这次，彼得没移开目光。  
他们交接的视线中，没有丝毫的纯贞可言，只在静候胜者；托尼期冀着没人会注意到他们（他是真会在意吗？）当男孩伸出小舌头，无意识地在下唇上玩弄时…托尼别无他想，仅仅盼望着能径直走过去，进到池中，不管他是否他妈的穿戴齐整，只想去舔吻那附着雀斑的湿漉臂膀，吮吸那通红的小耳朵，也许再操一下—  
他不允许自己完成这些构想，因为他没计划着让自己在同一天内如此失去控制，操，他确定自己朝男孩暗送了一个只能被形容为无礼的秋波，就在他进屋直奔浴室前。  
托尼很乐意承认他在打飞机时一直重复回想着脑海中仅存的关于那苍白肌肤，棕褐双眼，小窄的屁股和紧致腹部的模糊印象。  
并且他睡得很香甜，他清楚自己并不是唯一迷失的人，那男孩渴望他的程度正好像托尼自己。  
如果之前某人告诉他，你会在几周内取走一名十四岁孩子的贞洁，他会为此大笑着扔出一百万美元。  
-

托尼最爱的就是当男孩的身体随着他的戳刺而大幅移动时，彼得所发出的急促轻微的叹息和呻吟，那索取和接迎，同时也在乞求着更多，他大多数时间总是十分羞涩局促，因为他还不曾习惯于有这么多快感在体内奔走，该死的，彼得在他们的初吻时就射在裤子里了，因为托尼是他的初吻对象，也是第一个给他打手枪的人。  
彼得就是这样的年少紧张，因为即使他们已经做过这事—操过—几次了；他也总会脸红，然后在托尼面前遮住自己的脸，就在他用那双圆眼睛，满含着欲望和欢愉，仿佛如同托尼曾把那该死的月亮悬在天空一样看着他前。  
他的触摸和亲吻仍旧毫无章法，但不那么隐秘了，托尼爱这个爱到无法抱怨，事实上，他不太想教导男孩太多东西只为他能在他们每次做点和做爱有关的事情时，彼得能看上去仍很困惑，不知所措。  
彼得会询问他要做什么，要怎样去做—‘托尼，我这么做对吗？’这发问就在彼得的嘴里满含着他的肉棒的几秒前。  
.  
而，托尼永远也无法为此满足。  
现在，彼得撑在托尼的流理台上，当他曲身趴在台面时髋骨也顶在边沿上，在他被操时双手绝望地想搜寻到有什么可以抓取的东西，他甚至在托尼一记特别狠的顶撞里将橄榄油撒进了炉灶中，然后他们两个都因为被那搞得滑溜溜的手掌心而笑得不能自已。  
彼得是那么让人上瘾，又紧又小，让托尼的肉棍在那温暖里流连忘返，他小小的，丰满的臀瓣每一次的跃动，他未发育的小肉棒无论托尼怎样无礼地触碰都总会硬得像石头一般，用他的大手裹住他的小手再一起为彼得打手枪。  
“托尼…”男孩颤抖的低语道，他转过头注意到那晕红的脸颊和那双盛满了渴望的湿润双眼，他呢喃道，“快点？”  
而托尼怎能拒绝这等漂亮美好的恳求呢？  
_

 

这段短暂的时光-他能否称之为在一起？-做这事，已经渐渐变得更加日常化了，类似家居生活。  
它由彼得对他婶婶撒谎说自己要去一个朋友家，内德，但实际上他是来到了托尼位于马里布的房产；托尼（如他这般的绅士）有辆车，并会开到离学校一个街区外的地方等候（彼得要求得在远点的地方等他，这样就不会引起什么怀疑来了）。  
他说这变得更加家庭化是因为他们几乎每天都花时间待在一起，托尼永远也要不够这孩子，有时他会过夜，对他叔叔撒一个要待在朋友家中的谎言，可他们从不会为此抱怨或是问问题，是因为彼得是他们优秀的，全A成绩且从不顶嘴的小小男孩，他们信任自己的侄子，并不知道这男孩和他叔叔的老板保有一段性（以及浪漫）关系。  
罗曼蒂克？-这可能存在。因为，无论何时当他们待在一起，他们并不会像禽兽一样疯狂性交，他们一起看电视，吃东西，托尼会满屋子追逐一个乱跑的赤裸彼得，响亮的笑声回荡在孤凉的墙上。他们会进行长时间的交谈，托尼会笑着亲吻男孩的脸颊，因为他的愚蠢想法和十几岁的故事都太荒谬了，不过却使托尼觉得自己更年轻、更善良。似乎整个世界都不需担忧。  
他有时会带着彼得去外面吃晚餐，去那种如果不是因为托尼的话彼得绝无可能会去的昂贵馆子。他会让男孩点餐，无论他想吃什么都行，听他时常问起他的工作和托尼所旅行过的各个地方（他有晚醉的太过严重还承诺彼得总有一天会带他去巴黎，他的心跳因那双因惊喜睁大的棕色眼睛而跳得更快了）。  
真正令他兴奋到不能自已的是当他带彼得出去的时候，他们之间的关系是否要成为一个秘密，他们得去一个无人所知的昂贵地点，所以托尼并没想到；他们必须得将自己伪装成某个他们并不是的人—托尼最爱的一点则是——当他扮演彼得的爸爸，他甚至都不需将此说出口，女房东或是侍者们就会立即认定跟着他的男孩是他的儿子。  
彼得和托尼热爱假装成父子，也许事实上是因为彼得没有父亲，而他不自觉地凝望托尼仿佛像是个父亲的样子，虽然这听起来挺逊，不过他也只是顺其自然。  
这个小混球甚至有回告诉女房东这是他的生日，他对能和爸爸在一起呆整个晚上超兴奋，因为他总在旅行所以不是能经常见到他。  
想当然尔，这位热辣的女房东会认为彼得非常讨喜。而托尼唯一想干的则是让这孩子趴在那张昂贵的桌子上，然后操的他真正明白了谁才是他爸爸-  
够了。  
他该死的爱透了带彼得出去，他喜欢和他说话交谈带他尝试新事物，他愿意轻声和他诉说自己一天的工作，当他们坐在卡座内，在同一边，在彼得试图不要呻吟的太大声，然后闭上眼睛时，这是因为托尼在桌底秘密地掌压他。  
彼得不断地点点头，假装自己听得进他的话去，直到他的呼吸急促，然后向下看。他在他的椅子上急速地高潮了，当托尼转过去喝威士忌时，小屁股犹豫地轻动。  
这逐渐变得日常化，简直有点—像对情侣了。  
男孩爱待在托尼的房产中，在巨大的房间里探险， 虽然有些时候他看不到托尼，因为他在底下的工作间里，放着吵人的音乐，脑袋深深探进他的某个机器或者是车子里，彼得会在房子里四处闲逛，在体育场里走走，去后院的小池子里游会泳，直到他再也受不住，然后完全忽视掉托尼的意见‘我更享受一个人走走，亲爱的’-接着连他自己也忽视了他的话，因为他看见彼得走进工作间，笑容灿烂，卷发湿润，还有向他跑来的赤裸双腿，伴随着一个让人接不住的惊人拥抱，把他撞倒在地。  
-

 

是的，他们绝对变为更居家的状态了。  
-

自从他们开始，托尼从没感到过有，罪恶感和愧悔。他从未真正为自己操了一个青少年的事实而感觉糟糕。也许偶尔会有恐惧和过虑，不过是恐惧于可能被抓到的可能性，操，还会被起诉蹲监狱，因为纵使他的名字和钱财能免除以上全部灾难，他的公司和名声也会降到谷底，而这是因为，好吧，猥亵儿童的名声会发生起效。

上帝，他都能看见报纸和网站的大标题。  
不过，回头想想，他从没有一秒钟想过自己会和一个男孩在一起，一个年幼到一日三餐仍然要求吃Lucky Charms*，却足够成长到能进行口交，并乐于被操的，十四岁男孩。  
这值得争论，这真的值得。  
事实上，只要想到和彼得在一起，想到对他来说彼得还那么年轻，还那么幼稚，那么顽皮，明白彼得才刚开始探索自身，就他妈的让他怒火中烧，但彼得谈过自从他认识托尼后才知道自己喜欢男孩，而和他的相会，则帮助彼得意识到他其实喜欢的反而是男人。  
托尼该死的喜欢明白他是这男孩的权利人这点，彼得会同意任何事，但他认得出那双棕眼睛里的神情，那柔软的亮光里闪烁着关心，钦佩和爱意。  
说实话，托尼对于展示表露自己情绪这一块做的很糟糕，他有几次会让小孩哭到心碎，就只是因为托尼失去耐心地嚷了他，因为，有时，他没心情理会那些青少年的屁事，像是起伏不定的情绪，或是突如其来的发火，或者只为彼得没得到自己想要的就开始犯混，托尼会立刻截住他的话头然后开始呵斥，说一些他立马就会后悔的事，因为那双他那么热爱的棕眼睛，会如同托尼背叛了他似的看着他，大滴大滴的眼泪会从颊畔流下，这使得托尼立马就叹息起来，紧抱住小孩让他在自己的胸膛上哭泣，就当托尼轻柔地胡噜他的后背时。  
他偶尔是挺混蛋的，但这只是因为他不习惯自己对单独某个人的太过在乎，同时也对未来的前景太过忧心。  
这种年轻的氛围似乎是彼得在时经常围绕在周遭的，那些玩笑，那些淘气的坏笑，还有他在课堂上写下的情书，双颊晕红地递给托尼一张小碎纸片，还要小声嘱咐他晚点再读。  
这在他的人生之中算是足够平淡的幸福了，不过他却爱之不及。  
所以，彼得只有十四岁的事实，马上就要到-从不会也无法阻碍他享用这个男孩，要说实话他是真他娘的不在乎年纪，即使他完全明白这是坏做法。  
操，托尼甚至得帮彼得做作业，他给他讲解数学题还有正确拼写，他能就这么直直地看彼得一小时之久，看着他坐在自己对面的椅子上，因为专心致志而伸出来的小舌头，托尼就只是凝视着他，脸上挂着一双爱意的眼和柔软的笑。  
这就是现在的状态了，只不过少了些天真而已。  
他们刚刚在托尼的房间里操完，彼得笨拙而快速地骑乘着他，带领他们两人很快就达到爆发的边缘，因为这简直太火辣了，那微微翻滚的小窄臀，从嘴边溢出的细微呻吟，还有在他上方的轻巧体重都足够令他失去理智了。

所以完事后，他们在沉默中躺了一会，托尼任由自己的手指在对方光滑的后背上划来划去，他觉得可能他俩也就这样睡着了，但不过几分钟后，彼得就叹息着起身爬过托尼，立即下床去往那个放着他背包的房间小角落，然后回到托尼身边。  
“你他妈搞什么呢？”斯塔克抬头睡意朦胧地问道，半睁开眼睛盯着那男孩。  
“得写完明天要交的重要短文，”男孩悲伤地叹着气，他坐回托尼身边。  
“坏蛋。”  
所以，这就是他如何发现自己能够用Ipad工作的原因了，不过说实话，他可没法集中精神—他怎么可能？彼得在床尾边仰躺着，脚丫对着托尼的脸，有时它们还会意外地碰到他的胸膛，因为彼得一直在无意识地上下摆动着小腿肚。

彼得就在这里，尽显全然的美丽与荣光，展示着赤裸的身体，苍白的后背在他每次激烈地，生气地擦掉作业本上某些不满意的地方时都会向前伸曲，他总会 总会 总会在做作业时做错某些地方时变得超级生气，托尼能模模糊糊地听到他的呻吟和泄气地叹息声，就当男孩把他凌乱的小发卷推回脑后然后继续写作业时。  
托尼想帮把手，可他还在忙于凝视他，他沉醉其中，饥渴地舔了嘴唇，就在他停下手头的工作全心全意让他的眼睛漫游在另一人身上—热切地凝视着那个小屁股的柔软曲线，他的脸颊因为托尼之前的挤压而变得红润，他也能看到他软下的小肉棒贴着床单，他强健的双腿和小脚丫；托尼抬起一只手，开始用拇指在对方骨感的脚踝上划圈。  
这里曾有些天真在其中，好吧至少属于彼得的那部分如此，他没计划想勾引男人，他只是在做自己的作业，但却因为又热又该死的懒于穿上衣服，不过托尼早就饥渴得想要得到更多了，他的肉棒仅仅是看到那紧挨在他身边的年轻肉体便已开始抽动。  
不过这一切都很舒服，因为他们之间有种舒适而平静的氛围。  
斯塔克坐起身将Ipad随手扔到一边，就在他开始爬向彼得，从他的腿部到臀间滑过一只手前，在他将自己躺在那瘦小的后背旁前，床轻微地弹动了，可彼得仍旧十分专心，他几乎没发觉到他。  
“嗨，”他呢喃着，看到那浓密的睫毛几乎要碰到男孩的脸颊，“歇一下吧。”  
“可，我才刚开始呢，”彼得嘟囔道。  
“这只不过是愚蠢的作业罢了。”  
男孩用那种仿佛他疯了一样的眼神看着他，接着嗤鼻，  
“是啊，但我在高中就得做作业。”  
“这是你的第一学年，宝贝儿。这是最容易的一年，”托尼耸耸肩，然后开始亲吻他那只仍握着铅笔的小手。  
“才不是，”他说着又迅速转回去写了起来，扭身看了看身边的那本书。  
斯塔克现在开始轻柔地亲吻着他的肩膀，“你在这儿呢，宝贝。将你自己对我展露无疑，”他咬了口那肌肤，接着舔了舔，“你想让我能控制住自己不去碰你？”  
彼得晕红着脸，羞涩地微笑着，“是的。”  
“错，” 他玩笑般地呢喃着，在他把手往下移动，直到手指能溜进彼得的臀缝中，感受托尼在之前留下的潮湿。  
男孩叹着气摆动他的小屁股，“停。我正试着做作业呢。”  
托尼没有理睬他，开始从他的肩背处向下亲吻，身体在丝质床单上滑动，直到他的手掌找到男孩的边缘，就在他的触碰下颤抖着。  
“托尼——”  
“基督啊，”男人感叹着，啃下更多肌肤，“我会亲手写那该死的倒霉短文。就让我拥有你吧，宝贝。” 

彼得马上笑着扔掉他的铅笔，就在他回头看向自己的肩膀上方，抬起肘弯前，“除非你能让我感觉很舒服才行。”  
“难道我不是一贯如此？”托尼咕哝着，叉开另一条腿看向他，“你想要什么？”  
小孩看上去脸红的厉害，可他的下唇却露出了更大的笑意，他渴望地望着托尼，然后咯咯笑着，微微地摇了摇他的小屁股，然后他分开双腿，弓起背来，向托尼投去暗示性的目光。  
“噢，你想要那个，嗯哼？”斯塔克坏笑着向下靠去，咬了口对方的小屁股。  
“是的，”彼得叹息着点点头，将脑袋藏进他的双臂中间。  
然后—— 托尼舒舒服服地躺在床上，津津有味地品尝彼得，他喜欢干这个，聆听那响亮的呻吟和喘息声，小屁股对着他的嘴唇的轻微推力简直就是一种怂恿，学校的作业被忘在了床角，彼得举起的手放在托尼的头颅上，手指勾缠着他的发丝，就当他将自己的肉体压向他时。  
如此性感，如此诱人。  
就在此时此地，就他现今的处境和位置来说，托尼才不会感到罪恶感， 因为他没做错任何事，彼得想要，也如他一样热爱，这可能是有点古怪和不可思议，甚至病态的。  
不过，这就是他们之间正确的爱，并且只有这样托尼才会不假思索地维护它，且不会感到罪恶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不过…和一名十四岁男孩维持一段秘密关系，并且真的对此毫无罪恶感又满不在乎，实在不能被精确地称其为好男人的典范。

托尼知道他不是一个好男人—操，他不杀不偷，也没干过强奸，绝对没有。  
不过……和一名十四岁男孩维持一段秘密关系，并且真的对此毫无罪恶感又满不在乎，实在不能被精确地被称其为好男人的典范。  
他不知道自己是怎么了，是什么让他直面自己的任性，因为就他所知，托尼一直都在和符合法律的自然人约会—是啊，偶尔会有十九岁大小的女孩或者二十岁左右的男孩，但从来没有一个类似于彼得这样的小屁孩。  
他拒绝认为事实可能就是因为彼得太他妈的难以拒绝，那双甜蜜的双眼总在无法自抑地凝视着她。他在一开始惊讶于这孩子的感情，不仅仅只是生理上的，可，彼得确实是不同以往的存在，他如此聪明，谦卑，热烈，成熟（当他不表现得像个小无赖时）又亲切，而当他得从电话上和那些在工作上尸位餐宿的人争吵时，男孩有几次能让托尼舒缓精神，把火气降下来，彼得会过来露出那种悲伤的眼神抱住他的腰部，让托尼停止来回踱步，让他轻柔地吻向他的双颊，嘴唇擦过他的胡须，让他放松，平静下来。

到目前为止， 彼得比起他的大部分同龄人要好得多。他了解他的某些合伙人家里的小孩，也是彼得这么大或者比他稍微大一点，但他们就是一群该死的小混蛋，被宠坏的小混球，认为这个世界就属于他们，他们的父母能解决一切问题。他可无法忍受他们。  
这更使得他的男孩有多么的特别和与众不同，他是那种会感恩任何小细节的甜蜜小鬼，并且从不过多要求（或者几乎是全无所求），他从没抱怨过现在的生活—这真是不可思议，因为比起其他男孩来，彼得失去了那么多东西；他没有紧邻着好邻居的大房子，他没有豪车或者是贵价鞋子，该死，他甚至没有父母，可他仍是托尼所见过的人里，有着最善良，最为忠贞的灵魂的那个。  
男孩太过天真无辜了，这是件好事，直到某天彼得从学校回来，一边哭一边打着嗝；在有些日子里彼得会揉着眼睛难过地嘟囔着有个小孩把他辛苦写好的功课撕了，或者是高年级生把他的午餐扔在地上，那是梅在早上为他打包的，还有几次他来到他的房子时，眼睛上或是肋骨上都带有一点轻微的淤青，彼得哭喊着一些刻薄的词语，都是那些小孩们在学校对他说了一整天的话。  
当他将彼得抱入怀中，上下揉拍他的后背让他将一切包袱放下，直到最后只剩下小小的抽噎，在他后背的小手也放松下来时，托尼的心被揪紧了，双手则因为气愤而紧握成拳。  
他不能站在一旁坐视男孩像这样被欺负—为什么会有人想要伤害这样一个温柔可爱的彼得呢，就在他高兴地把自己的作业分享给同学后就被揍翻在地？  
托尼不能他妈的坐视不理，他想冲进学校，抓住那个小混球的头发将他们揍倒在地，直到让他们明白彼得是不能碰的，不过这样做显然不合法，比起他现在做的事要更加不合法。  
所以不管何时只要彼得像这样从学校回来时，托尼会若无其事般地询问肇事人姓名，等彼得走后，他会致电校方，运用他的权利运作，到了第二天，那些小孩就会被开除。  
然而，尽管有时学校对彼得来说更像是地狱，他也永远不会留在家里或者大发脾气，他从不会讨厌那些伤害他的人，他总会原谅他们。  
他是个特别优秀的孩子。  
托尼真想亲自去向梅和本道喜，因为他们和他一起做出这么杰出的工作。  
以及，是的，彼得对他来说简直好过头，不过有一点是足够奇怪的，他们两个对于彼此来说是完美彻底的互补。  
-

“托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼—”  
“如果你再叫一遍我就要改掉这该死的名字了，”男人懒懒地低语着，没什么恶意。  
“托托托托尼，”彼得抱怨着，跨坐在托尼的身体上轻轻跳动，，“注意到我。”  
“睡，”他简单答道，仍然没睁开眼睛。  
“现在是下午四点！”男孩咯咯笑着，用手敲打着他被盖着胸膛，“我饿了。”  
“那就去厨房搞点吃的，”托尼呻吟着，试图转过身去侧躺，可男孩却不让他这么干。  
“可是，我想和你一起吃，”彼得悲伤地喃喃。  
男人笑了出来，因为他知道在现在，彼得会选择使用他最可怜的狗狗样子，他也知道如果他睁开眼，彼得就会用那种表情向下看着他，那种会让他对任何决定都说好的表情。  
“可我想睡觉，”他说道，“让我睡一小时，我就去找你。”  
男孩失意地弹着舌头，躺在托尼身上，他们的胸膛贴在一起，他能感到对着嘴唇的柔软吹息，在几分钟中的沉寂过后，托尼马上就要沉入梦乡，就在彼得用手指在他脸上画圈时，那轻巧的体重让人很安心。  
“当你睡着时，你看上去真火辣，”彼得突然脱口而出。  
可，斯塔克是想要为没有得到休息和睡眠而发火的，但他却不能自已地轻笑了，然后轻轻摇头，“你是不会闭嘴的，对吧你？”  
“不会。”  
“小无赖”  
“混蛋”  
托尼为这个睁开眼睛抬起头，茫然地看向彼得，因为—彼得从不骂人或诅咒，他有时在做爱时会这么做，不过那是因为他又绝望又饥渴，而且也不受理智所控，但是一个日常的彼得是言辞文雅且紧守规矩的，所以这个简单的单词让托尼叹息起来。  
“你肯定是真的很饿了。你表现得像个小混球，宝贝。”  
男孩倒抽口气，击打托尼的胸膛，“我才没有！”  
托尼溺爱地对他笑着，用手把凌乱的小发卷向后梳。当他让彼得拉住自己的手，赶着他去向厨房时，他结束了返回去和自己的疲劳做斗争的念头  
他对此并不在意，是因为他能为这男孩做什么事都甘之如饴。  
这周末，彼得请他的朋友内德帮他打个掩护（再一次地），因为托尼为他俩计划了一些事情，一些独家的，保守的，私密的；同时也是重要的事情。托尼在策划一次出逃一一一次为爱出逃，彼得对于他的纠正是多么梦幻啊一一去他在汉普顿的房子处，也是他们初次遇见彼此的地方，他打算在那里呆上一个周末，去享受那里的炎热天气，能让他们好好利用上那里的沙滩和池塘，也许还能一起烤烤汉堡，在夏夜里将对方亲吻到喘不过气来。  
以及，是的，还得在这三天里把彼得的脑子都直接操出来。  
他们到达的第一天，阳光耀眼地闪烁着，气候湿润，不过托尼的房子因为天花板上的通风孔散发出的冷气倒是一直凉爽，但是他们并役在那里久待，因为托尼是一家他每年都是，但从没去过的高档球拍俱乐部的年会会员，不过彼得为此兴奋的上蹿下跳，恳求他带他去那里玩，说实话托尼是无法对此而拒绝他的。  
即使他讨厌这个要把他带回到不能再不适当地触碰到男孩的主意，因为他们将要去到公共场所；有钱的混蛋们（就像他）一般来说不会在意别人的私事，只会专注自身，但他肯定彼得会让那些个脑袋们抬起来注视他，那些属于已婚男人的深沉眼神会站在他年轻的身躯上。  
因为，即使彼得是个男孩，不像一个有着鼓胀胸脯和丰满臀线的女孩那样吸引眼神，他仍旧会赢得那些肮脏的男人们带着赞赏的凝视，就像托尼他自己一样一一他们为什么不会这么做?  
彼得有一张柔和的娃娃脸，凌乱的小鬈，大大的眼睛和粉色唇瓣搭在一起，正是对眼睛增添了恰到好处的甜蜜；他很纤瘦，却役有极端到皮包骨，只是正正好好的足够将他紧贴进托尼怀中的曲线，就像他那可爱的，活泼神气的小屁股，他脸上的骨相足够让人惊奇，能同时包含着英俊与柔美，他是个小个子，不过他的小肚子上仍有着一些婴儿肥，它们还能滚动，哦呀，在彼得坐下时显得那样柔软，引得托尼从远处欣赏着它。  
彼得正好精确地符合了托尼在深夜里为了自我慰藉而看的下流视频里关于twinks的定义，那些个有着轻柔尖锐地呻吟声的男孩，将自己的背部对向他们的爱人。  
所以，托尼真心无法责怪有些男人在盯着他的男孩看，因为他知道彼得是这样灿烂，诱人到无法不去驻足瞩目。  
而且秘密地，托尼感到一种骄傲温暖着他的灵魂，因为他是唯一一个能够像这般享用这个男孩的人。  
当他们到达球拍俱乐部，彼得惊讶地注视着周遭，拽着托尼的手，实话实说他确实不在乎他们是否拉着手，因为他会再次将这个伪装成父与子的关系一一这一个，足够病态到令他十分沉迷。  
斯塔克带彼得去了网球场，那里展示出一片宽阔的绿色，保养得当又干净，他实在不想体验在太阳下运动肌肉的经历，所以他引着彼得去了里面，私教早已等候在侧，而托尼则坐在了有蓝白相间的遮阳伞下的长凳上，舒服地避免了直射过来的阳光。  
彼得皱着眉头拖拽他的胳膊，“你不和我一起来吗？ "   
“去吧甜心，”托尼嘀咕着拿出他的手机，“我待会就去找你。”  
“可是托尼，我不知道怎么玩，”他撅起小嘴，跺着脚。  
“这就是为什么教练会去教你，”斯塔克说道，对着绿色场地点点头，“去吧，你会玩得开心的。”  
男孩玩笑般地翻翻眼睛，叹了口气，“好吧。”“嘿，嘿，”他在男孩走前抓住他的小手，“在你去玩前给爸爸在脸上亲一个，甜心，”他坏笑着，不过他的话是足够全然的无辜，役人会为此起疑心。  
彼得的脸红了，他的笑意变大，向前靠去快速地，温柔地啄吻了下他的脸颊，留下一点湿润的痕迹，接着他转身跑走，在当他进入到篱墙围挡着的网球场里时对他摆了摆握在手中的球拍，接着跟教练握了下手。  
噢，他亲爱的有礼貌的男孩，，总是如此甜蜜亲切。  
托尼带着真实的笑意向后靠去，看着彼得在阳光下闪闪发光，那苍白的肌肤快速显现出了红色和晒痕，身体里的肌肉随着动作而移动，托尼只能愣愣注视着，接过侍者递给他的冰威士忌。  
是的，他的确只能去凝视，他嘴里不禁湿润了，他不知道这是源于炎热的天气还是视野中的那个男孩，噢，如此精致的小人。  
男人很高兴在他们离开前，他带彼得去所有他喜欢的奢侈品牌买了些夏季衣物，因为彼得似乎总是在穿线衫，仔裤和法兰绒（即使外面热的要融化了），托尼素性就在后备箱里装满了他不用费心付现金的奢侈品袋子，也无视了彼得的严厉眼神，就因为他花了过多的钱。  
所以，当男孩在室外时，穿着托尼劝他试着尝试的网球衫，并将它展示给男人；彼得穿着一件白色的马球衫，纤瘦的双臂被紧紧包裹着，下摆短到肚子处，露出一片苍白的肌肤和他的小肚子（也是托尼使他相信，得买至少小一号的衣服，因为‘宝贝，你穿这个看起来该死的合适极了’ ) ，而下身也同时穿了条白色的短裤，低腰，，总共就到膝盖上方的长短，也紧身到恰到好处。  
彼得看上去既华丽又优雅，穿着老式的网球服和球拍俱乐部的人别无二致，他看着精巧昂贵，棕色的卷发向后梳去（实际上是托尼用发胶把头发梳过去的），古奇运动鞋自由地敲击着地面一一彼得现在可真让人羡慕了。  
遗憾的是男孩不能把托尼买给他的所有东西都拿回他的公寓，这是因为 … … 如果他十四岁的侄儿会拥有这么多名牌衣服和鞋子的话，又怎么能不引起他婶婶的怀疑呢？  
托尼叹息着长饮了一口酒，从他的坐处能看到彼得上扬的衬衫和当他抬起手臂用球拍击打网球时裸露的皮肤，他看上去那样开心享受，兴奋地在场地上绕着圈跑来跑去，这让托尼发现他在好奇自己为什么之前就没带这孩子来这里。  
在过后的一个小时里他在交替看向彼得打球或是回复邮件（他答应过彼得不要在他们的小小度假期间里做任何和工作有关的事情，但说实话，他就是个工作狂，而且无论如何，现在彼得也不会关心的），他有点不耐烦了，所以就站起身开始向前方宽敞的大门走去，球击网球拍的声音变得更响了，彼得喘气呼噜的声音也是如此。  
上帝，他希望这孩子是因为一个完全不同的原因发出这些声音。  
彼得甚至没发觉他，他太过投入地想要打好球，不过当托尼打开大门进入到绿色场地时，教练倒是注意到他了；另一个男人停住手，存心错失了一个彼得发给他的球，就在他转过身看向托尼之前。  
“嗨，斯塔克先生，在这里！”   
“一切进行的怎么样？”托尼问道，然后看到彼得在转身看向他前，放低了身体把双手放在膝盖上，累得气喘吁吁。  
“很好，”教练答道，开始走向他们，“实际上是要比好更上层楼。您的儿子有优秀的潜力和球感，斯塔克先生。”  
“我坐在那里时注意到了，”他笑着对彼得挤眉弄眼。  
“是到了该走的时间吗，爸爸？”男孩软软地问道，用那双大眼睛看着他，把球拍抱在怀中。  
托尼看了眼教练，只是为了观察一下他是否对那个词感到怪异，不过他似乎没有挑剔什么——也许事实是因为彼得看上去太幼小太稚气了，因为，的确一个十四岁大的青少年喊他老爸“爸爸”会很怪，不过彼得身上无疑有种一整个儿的甜美、善良、质朴的人格魅力，这是板上钉钉的事实。  
“让我们启程去另一个项目吧，你明天还可以再过来玩，这听起来怎么样？”  
-

他们的确去探索体验了别的运动项目。  
他们去了宽阔的高尔夫球场，那里在闪闪发光的绿草地和树木有着极好的视野，托尼能看见有个几人小团体在炫耀球技，一辆高尔夫车停泊在他们旁边，托尼自己开了一辆助手带给他的车，托尼带彼得上周围转了转，用手指出那群他从远处认出来的那几个人是多么的傻冒，引得彼得咯咯笑起来，握住他那只没握方向盘的胳膊还把脑袋放在他的肩膀上休憩，他也向他展示了那小小的咸水湖和野鸭们，让彼得兴奋又开心地指着那些鸟儿，从座位上直起身，不停地拍打着托尼的手臂让他停下车，这样他就可以去拍照了。  
托尼看向那紧闭嘴唇的微笑，双手抱胸地向后靠去，注意到有温暖的微风拂乱了彼得的卷发，纠缠在他的前额上，就在彼得跑下车去追赶野鸭时，那仍旧明亮闪耀着的太阳令棕色的发丝染上了金色；托尼真的被逗出了一阵愉快的笑声，他溺爱地摇了摇头。  
他向彼得展示了如何打高尔夫——或者是尝试着这么做，因为这男孩一直在嗤之以鼻，并且还拉着斯塔克的袖子说‘托尼这太无聊了!’，而就在他用自己的进口高尔夫球杆将白球推出老远，露出笑容向彼得展示着自己这杆打了有多远，可当他一转身，这个小男孩就把双臂交叉露出个毫不感动的表情来。  
情况的迅速转变是在于当斯塔克拉过男孩的手，让他站在自己前方，后背对着他的胸膛，在他下颌之上的棕色发丝闻起来像是草莓和玫瑰的味道，而当他拥着男孩，他的手握着那只小手的同时也握住了那只高尔夫球杆。  
而就在他令自己放松，允许男人引领他一起向前动作，用他的脚分开他的双腿靠向他前， 彼得微笑地斜看向他，。  
他们摇摆了几次，摆动的动作嘛是既对也错，不过彼得现在倒是只要托尼能抱住他，让那温暖可以触到他的胸膛就足够享受了。  
无论何时当彼得把球推得很远，或他们在卿卿我我时，他都会甜蜜地吻下他的顶颅，庆幸于那些人们没待在附近，他们放声大笑，彼得戏谑般的向后推动他的屁股，托尼则轻咬着对方的舌尖，就在他将男孩拦腰抱住，把他举高上天然后开始四处挠痒痒时。  
所以，托尼不知道他们该怎么清白无辜地结束这场嬉戏，所以只能是愚蠢地期盼着能快点上车，因为彼得已经开始在场地中央亲吻他了，手臂紧紧地环住他的脖子，而当托尼试着拉开差距时顽固地搂住他。  
他们因要驾驶高尔夫车而结束亲吻，接着把车停泊在一个与世隔绝的地方里，那里有树木挡住了视野和阳光；除了有零星地喳喳鸟叫和被吹落树叶的风声之外格外静谧。他们一直在亲吻着，甜蜜而又深入。  
在他们坐在车上时托尼用手臂环住男孩的肩膀，他空闲的那只手爱抚着那凸出的肋骨，钻过他那被汗浸湿的衬衫，不过他可不在乎，他热爱这么干。他和男孩不慌不忙地，温柔地移动着嘴唇，即使他们是在一个开阔的，任何人都可能会经过的地方，可他是同样的不在乎。  
彼得的舌头是软弱且包含热望的，在让托尼探索着他的口腔的同时，一只手摁压在托尼正膨胀着的硬挺，柔软的手指穿过他精致的裤子紧握住他，确然无疑的行为里却也仍带着他的羞涩。  
男人的手在彼得的身上持续扯动着，就在他拉开距离看到了那晕红的双颊和肿胀的嘴唇，小手在他胯部的动作从未停止过，托尼感到自己已经变得全硬，他再次吻了他，这次则进行得更加绝望了。  
“托尼……”彼得低语着，“我好热。在外面好热啊。”  
“你想走了吗？”他对着那张小嘴询问。  
男孩迅速地摇了摇头，然后粗暴地握住了托尼的肉棒，就在他收回自己的手还将它放在托尼上面前时，就是现在，在他腿上上下起伏地爱抚着他——他将托尼的手向上引去，直到把它放在白色短裤撑起的小帐篷上；托尼叹息着，彼得则专心致志地推着他宽阔的手掌覆盖住自己的硬挺。  
“就在这里碰我，”彼得低喃着，一条腿歇在托尼的大腿上，另一条则被抬到了仪表板上。

“啊，宝贝。”  
他照做了，迅速且粗野的，解开白短裤的纽扣，在他透过内裤用掌掘压彼得小小的硬挺之前，他看着那湿润的薄唇，以及彼得的头颅是如何向后仰起的，轻微地拱起后背，臀部紧紧跟随着托尼的触碰，他的双手绝望到无知觉地紧握住托尼的手臂。  
主啊一一他发出的小声音，混杂着来自外面的声响，这简直太过美丽，几近诗意了；急促呼吸的呻吟和低语回荡在他耳边，他们开始亲吻彼此，托尼热切地舔过他的口腔内部，快速地噜动着他仍被遮掩住的肉棒，看着彼得的气喘与急喘。就在他皱起眉头，臀部开始痉挛之前。  
“托尼，”男孩喃喃着，咬上他的下唇。  
斯塔克能感到那对着黑色布料的湿气，他咧开嘴无声大笑着，欣赏着他的男孩，他激动的，饥渴的男孩试图让他自己的呻吟声放安静一点，在他睁开眼睛看向托尼时，棕眼睛在他身上漫游着，在调整呼吸的几秒后，他们两个都开始大笑起来，低低的轻笑弥漫在空气中，凝视对方试图保持一张正经的脸，不过他们却在下几秒之内又开始大笑起来，心满意足而又盈满喜悦。  
男人用爱意的眼神看着彼得，看着他的傻笑，稍微地伸出一点点的粉色舌头。  
当彼得迷乱地吻上他时，他几乎要在脸上挂起个微笑，就在他拉开距离，低下他的头颅和身体，仍坐在座位上却扭动着他的身体，以便自己可以热烈地含入托尼仍被衣服覆盖着的勃起。  
托尼只是心甘情愿地向后靠去，他的手臂搁在男孩的手臂上，他空闲的那只手在他的裤子马上就松开时，热切地把彼得的脑袋向下推去，嘴唇温暖地包裹着他的肉棒，虽然嘴巴可能有点小，但彼得设法抚摸着那些他够不到的部分，高兴地便咽着一一托尼不能停下注视的眼神，他凝视着，视线逗留在彼得的头颅上下移动的方式，他的一侧脸颊因为戳刺过来的龟头而更加突出。  
这是如此的亲密和珍贵，在太阳刚下山的户外，橙色的光芒几乎照射在他们身上。  
鸟儿们则变得更加喧闹，可托尼却只能听到彼得发出的啜啜声和水声。  
托尼的高潮来的很快，热烈且快速地爆发在男孩的嘴里，当他把它拔出嘴中，并用红润的双眼和肿胀的嘴唇看向托尼时，噢上帝啊，精液从他的下唇和下额上滴落，就在他用鼻子重重地喘息后，却还是看上去那样天真和纯洁，托尼动了下手，用他的拇指接住那滴精液，又向上擦拭了一遍，动作缓慢而甜蜜，直到彼得张开双唇含入他的手指，将那滴坠落的精液从口内舔甜殆尽。  
托尼把他的卷发向后拂去，让彼得坐直，他允许自己紧紧地抱住对方，而在托尼用手从上到下轻抚他的手臂时，彼得则把自己的脸颊藏进对方的脖颈后。

—

回程去他府邸的路感觉十分漫长，天空早就变黑了，街上也没有行人；彼得已经筋疲力尽，没花多久时间他就蜷缩在乘客座，小脑袋对着车窗睡着了。托尼努力把车开得慢点好使这孩子不会被惊醒。  
当他们开回到住处，在门前泊车时（他没费心关注过那些烦人的邻居，因为他的房子与他们隔离开了），彼得还没醒来，他不想弄醒他。托尼在最后叹息着走向另一边打开车门，把彼得从里面拦腰抱住，在他将那双已经动也不动的双臂环过自己宽阔的肩膀后，再轻松地将彼得从车里抱出来，自己的一只手臂紧握住彼得的大腿后方来固定住他轻巧的体重，另一只手则抱住他的后背，将男孩靠近自己的胸膛，让他的双臂懒散地挂在上面。  
彼得甚至没有退缩或是移动，他仍在沉睡，呼吸轻柔一一上帝，他看上去就如同个小小孩儿，托尼搂住他时就像是在搂住个小稚儿一般，就在他用脚关上门再向里面走去的时候。  
他的胸膛因这钟爱和溺宠而温暖。在他们上楼时，托尼不自觉地轻喃着，彼得稍微动了下身子，拍拍他的背，很快又放下手，无意识地在托尼脖颈处哼唧。  
诚实而自私地说，男人想过，也期盼过能和彼得进行任何一种性行为（再次地）一一也许会在楼梯之上，对着墙壁，在水池里或是在那台他放在会客厅里的大钢琴上操他一一不过彼得看上去可不会很快醒来，以及，托尼不是很秘密地享受看着托尼显得如此之小，平静，幼弱。  
所以，当他们来到卧室，他让彼得坐在床上，就在彼得艰难地伸起胳膊让托尼脱下他的衬衫时，他的头仍靠在男人的腹肌处，再下来就是懒散躺下让托尼解开脱下他的裤子，同时还有鞋子。  
斯塔克甚至没费心试图去让他洗个澡（即使他急切地需要洗一个），因为他可不想和一个坏脾气的彼得打交道；他只是再次抱起他，将他放在被窝里，然后用被子把他纤瘦的身体包紧，向后梳梳小卷儿。  
他正要起身离开，就在转身之际，却突然感到一只小手轻轻抓住他的前臂，往回拉他一一当托尼看向男孩，他的双眼仍在紧闭着，不过他张开了嘴，似乎看上去想说些什么。  
“嗯嗯，”彼得嘀咕着，在床上不舒服的扭动着。  
“怎么了，甜心？”托尼关心地问道，坐在床边。  
男孩轻皱眉头，微微转了转脑袋，气喘吁吁地，似乎是在做梦，接着又左摇右晃地轻声说道，“爸，你能给我一个晚安吻吗？ "  
托尼的血都冷了，他紧绷的肩膀正如同他此刻紧握的拳头——他知道这只是他们彼此之间玩的小游戏，他知道彼得享受在公开场合喊他“爸爸”，表现得像是他儿子，可那只是对外，从没在他们做爱时发生过，因为这只会显得很……怪异，即使这已然如此了，但说实话，托尼或彼得都没在卧室里喊过爸爸，这只是个纯洁的游戏，可现在，这是彼得第一次漫不经心地喊他‘爸’，他说出去的态度就像他每天都这么做，而且他那时的声调，诚实又太过孩气，就跟彼得在和他的亲生父亲说话时一样，就好像他在思念他。  
彼得大概是脱口而出，他大概只是在做梦，弄错了托尼守护性的动作是属于父亲般慈爱的，他所拥有的那个爸爸；他可能认为他是他的父亲，而这把托尼吓坏了，也就这一次，让他感到很糟糕。  
不过依然，他向前倾身给了彼得一个在额头上的长吻，直到他感到那只手的松劲，彼得再次放松了肢体，呼吸也变得轻柔。  
托尼站起身，准备去喝一杯他最烈的酒。  
-

男人并没察觉到自己睡在了他会客厅里的长沙发上，直到他被来自厨房的一些声音吵醒；他轻轻呻吟着，曾在手里的玻璃板现在放在咖啡桌上，他大概昨晚喝到断片了。

他身上盖着毯子，也因此十分轻柔地微笑了，他昨晚并没看见这个，所以肯定是彼得在这个早晨醒来时盖在他身上的。  
他咕哝了一声，挣扎着从沙发上站起来粗鲁地揉着脸——操，他已经老到不能承受这些烂事的程度了。  
彼得在厨房那里，坐在厨房流理台前的高椅上，他在吃着一碗麦片时双腿游戏般摆动着，电视开着，随意放着一个托尼不认识的电视秀，托尼叹息着抱过他身前的躯体，亲吻那凌乱小卷的顶端。  
男孩马上跳起来，就在他扭头带着大大的微笑看向托尼时，“嗨，老家伙，”他啄吻上他的嘴唇。  
托尼注意到彼得穿的小号旧衬衫和整个都写着“星球大战”的睡裤，他在彼得的胸膛出深吸了口气，然后托尼坏笑起来，“你臭死了，小孩，你必须得洗个澡了。”  
“停，”彼得试图把他杵开，“我到星期一之前是不会洗澡的，有害于你，有益于我”  
斯塔克轻笑出声，“早，宝贝。”他揉了揉他的头发，紧挨他坐下，他通过把对方的椅子拽向自己这边的方式将男孩拉近，直到他能把自己的手臂从椅背后伸过然后抢过男孩手里的勺子挖了口麦片放进最近，当他发现这是Lucky Charms时翻了个白眼，“你需要吃点别的代替这个了，小孩。”  
“闭嘴，”彼得没有恶意地说道，然后再次向前靠去吻了托尼。  
老男人满足地哼哼着，举起他空闲的那只手用拇指拂过彼得的脸颊，他品尝了下彼得黏黏的嘴唇上的牛奶和橙汁，热切地舔掉了它们，他对其叹息着又咽下另一勺的Lucky Charms，“现在几点了？”  
“刚过十一点，”彼得答道，分心地看着电视。  
“老天爷，”托尼嘀咕着，揉了揉眼睛，“那你都干了什么？”  
“探险，”彼得简短道，冲他露齿一笑，“我自己。”  
斯塔克哼哼着，抬起他的眉毛，“我敢打赌。”  
“猜我找到了什么？”这男孩现在倒是兴奋地开了腔，并转过了脸，这样他就能面对他。  
“你的G点？”他惊奇地说道，当男孩的脸红到泛黑，喊到‘托尼’时的回响，就在他拍打他的胳膊前大笑起来。  
“我是认真的，”彼得翻了个白眼作为回应，跪在椅子上好能让他够到在另一边流理台椅子上的东西，“看。”  
托尼脸朝下看向桌子，视线却被男孩的双腿给抓住了，他渴望地轻舔了下嘴唇。  
“这太酷了！”他坐回去说道，快速地将拿到的东西推到他眼前，兴奋地跳下椅子，“我们能用它吗，托尼？”  
斯塔克愉快地抬起眉毛，当他看到那台自从八十年代后他就没见过的宝丽来相机显现时，他拿起它检查了一下，“不太确定是不是还能用。”  
“可以的，”男孩热切地点点头，抓过一张放在桌上斯塔克没注意到的小照片，“它花了我一点时间让能它重新使用，但他是能用的！”  
托尼看着那照片宠溺地笑了，“你照了一张你的Lucky Charms的照片？”

“那是个测试。”  
他靠向前吻上他，试图在彼得顺从地分开嘴唇时靠得更近，当他咬着他的下唇时发出了小小的呻吟声，他在让这自由发展前向后退去，“我们能用它。”  
彼得笑着抓住相机。“我们能去球拍俱乐部吗——我在汤上看到过一些照片，宝丽来的效果会让绿色的网球场看上去超酷的！”  
“汤又他妈的是个啥？”托尼满嘴麦片的问道。  
男孩叹息着，“那是个社交媒体的——”他翻了翻眼睛，“忘了吧，就，我们能去用这个相机吗？”  
“嘿，”他用手指指男孩，“别对我耍小性子，小无赖。”  
彼得脸红红地紧搂住他的脖颈，对着他微笑，“对不起啦……爸爸”  
托尼呼吸急速地摇着头，“再别说这该死的词了，否则我就要把你摁在这张操蛋的桌子上。”  
“我倒是喜欢这么干，”男孩舔过托尼的嘴唇，在托尼呻吟时增大了笑容。  
“我赌你喜欢，”他嘀咕着，“过来，站这。”  
“所以，我们能去球拍俱乐部吗？”  
“我们能去任何你想去的地方，宝贝，”斯塔克低语着，开始从下亲吻他的脖子，“不过，首先让我们来次快枪。你喜欢的那种。”  
“托尼……”彼得叹了口气，抬起他的脑袋，“先让我洗个澡。”  
“我记得你说你不会洗澡的，”当他舔吻着那苍白的肌肤时，戏弄道。  
“我臭死了，”男孩笑道。  
“可我不在乎，小孩。”


End file.
